The Story of H
by HawkishHoncho
Summary: An oc fanfic of rwby, focuses a bit more on team JNPR though. Slight AU, but mainly just changes to the original plotline. This is my first fanfic, so please give reviews.
1. Chapter 1

The boy stepped off the transport to beacon academy, shrugged his massive duffel bag to the other shoulder, and took in the massive castle that lay before him. He was tall, but slim, with short dark hair, and was dressed in jeans and a leather aviators jacket over a plain dark t-shirt. Off to the side he saw some girls bickering over something or other. He sighed and headed towards the main hall, where he had been instructed the initiates would be staying the night prior to the test for his arrival, he quickly found an area next to the wall, and set up his sleeping bag. He checked his weapon, checked the contents of his bag, and sat back against the wall to see who was around and what they were like. The first thing that struck him was the sheer number of people their, so many that he came to the conclusion that not all of them would pass initiation, simply because, as big as the castle was, there would not be enough room to house this number of people times the number of years they would be here, and still have space for classrooms and staff. He settled down for the night and went to sleep.

Lie Ren woke up the next morning and started trying to prepare for the initiation. Nora, as always, hovered around him, chatting, talking and generally being annoying. He didn't mind it though, as she had been his friend for as long as either could remember, and her crazy, outgoing personality perfectly matched his shy, quiet personality and they each completed each other. He prepped his weapons, and in one of his few moments away from Nora, looked around at the other students. One in particular caught his eye, a tall boy, strong but slim, carrying a giant, heavy looking duffel bag towards the changing area. He seemed interesting, mainly because, unlike nearly everyone else, he seemed to have no friends around him, no one he was talking to, and Ren thought to himself, "Without Nora, that would probably be me" then he got dragged away towards the start point for initiation by Nora, who was babbling something about sloth calls. He resolved to keep an eye on that boy, though, and find out who he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren and Nora joined the crowd of people at the top of the cliff, and Ren looked around during the briefing to see if he could locate the boy from earlier, but with no luck. He listened as Professor Goodwitch explained the rules and that the class would be launched in two groups, with the second group being launched slightly further to compensate for the disadvantage of going late. "Oh," Ren thought, "He must be in the other group". He and Nora took their positions and were launched.

His landing was fairly easy for him and he began moving quickly through the woods towards the objective.

"No need to look for Nora," he thought, "either she'll find me or I'll just follow the trail of chaos she leaves". He ran into the middle of a clearing and paused, feeling something that wasn't right. He pulled out his StormFlowers as a large group of beowolves came out of the forest, nearly surrounding him. He was about to charge when a massive figure flew over his head. A large figure in futuristic HALO style armor, colored green with brown accents, stood up and charged. As he charged, he pulled a dagger off of his chest plate and started to kill the beowolves with immense speed for a person of that size. As he fought, the dagger in his hand changed, expanded into a one-handed sword, slicing through the Grimm, and as he swung an overhead blow into a wolf's skull, it shifted mid blow into a war axe, splitting the Beowulf open, then he spun and stabbed towards another, and it changed in mid-blow again, striking, not as an axe, but a spear. The figure pulled it out and it shifted back into the sword for a few kills, then after dispatching one, he spun and threw his sword towards another, chasing after it immediately. As the sword flew, it shrunk and compressed, and struck into the grimms heart as a long knife. The figure grabbed it and as he pulled it out of the creatures chest, it re-expanded, and he pulled a sword out where his knife had gone in, and continued to destroy the wolves until none remained, and the man turned back towards Ren, sheathing his weapon, once again in dagger form.

"Wow" Nora said, right next to Ren, making him jump, "He's good."

"Nora! That's the quietest I've ever seen you!" They turned around as the man got to them. He put a finger to the side of his helmet,

"Sigma, do a scan. 200 meters." He paused a moment, then looked at Ren and said, "We're clear. No Grimm remaining in the area. And don't worry," he said, tapping his visor, "you two are partners. No eye contact from me, technically."

Nora practically explode with questions,

"Who are you? Who's Sigma? How did you know Ren and I wanted to be partners?" He held up his hands to stop her.

"Hold on just a second and let me answer those before you add anymore questions on. Sigma is the AI built into my suit. He controls all the transformations my weapon does and can do other things using the suits tech that I can't. I knew you two would want to be partners because I saw you last night and this morning and I thought you might be close. And you can just call me H for now. Hey Sigma, take your holographic form for a bit, would you. I bet these people would like to meet you."

Nora squealed as Sigma popped into being just in front of H's left shoulder, in the form of an 8-inch tall warrior in armor similar to H's, but was completely glowing orange.

"Nice to meet you," he said, before turning to H. "We have two incoming signatures. Human, not Grimm, but it's best to be on our guard. 100 meters northeast and closing."

"They must have noticed the fight," H replied, "Alright Sigma, thanks for the heads-up, now you can head back inside and check my gear is ready. I get a bad feeling that that I'm gonna need it"

"Ok, I'll stay in your ear and let you know if I pick up on anything."

"Ok, thanks Sigma." H said as Sigma faded from view. "Sorry about that, he's a little aggressive and paranoid about new people. It's just his personality."

"It's all right," Ren replied, "now let's see who we have coming in. It seems like another pair of partners"


	3. Chapter 3

Juane and Pyrrha entered the clearing and saw the three figures, the two they recognized and the new one that they didn't. Nora bounded over and introduced all three of them, Ren saying, "Hi" as Nora introduced him, and H merely inclining his head. Pyrrha introduced herself and Juane, and asked where they were going. Nora replied,

"Well, we don't really know, but we were going to look around for the relics and we're not sure where they are and did you know H has a little glowing man inside his helmet?" Pyrrha, confused, answered,

"No, I didn't know that. What's she talking about H?"

"I have an AI programmed into my mind and my armor, and he can become a holographic projection temporarily. Don't worry about it, just know that when I give orders in combat that don't make sense to you, I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to him," replied H, pointing to his helmet on the word "him".

"Okay then, we should really get going then. Pyrrha and I think that the temple with the relics is just a little bit off that way," Juane interrupted, pointing off to the west. Ren nodded,

"Alright then, let's go." The five headed towards the west, and soon crested a hill, giving them a view of the temple and relics. Nora grabbed the white rook piece, gamboling about the whole time, and Juane was debating which one to pick until a deathstalker came out of the woods, when he grabbed the other white rook, and Pyrrha yelled,

"We just have to get to the cliffs, we don't have to fight it. Let's go!"

"Alright, I'll stay in the back, I have the heaviest armor!" H replied, and grabbed the black knight piece as he passed and the group ran off into the woods towards the cliffs.

As the group ran, they met a group of girls and both groups introduced themselves on the run. This gave the advantage of numbers, but the disadvantage of a Nevermore circling overhead, so both groups silently agreed to fight their Grimm alone. As both groups arrived at the base of the cliffs, the girls continued onto the bridges to the cliffs, the better for combat against an aerial foe, while the other group stayed behind to turn and engage their monster. H charged the scorpion Grimm, pulling out his weapon, transformed into a long sword, and engaged, slicing and hacking at its armor and eyes as his companions opened fire with their longer range weapons, besides Juane who joined H, but was knocked sideways into H soon into the battle, knocking him over. As the deathstalker drove its stinger tail towards the downed warrior, he yelled,

"Sigma, three tiles, now!" And just as the giant poisonous tail was about to hit him, he flung his left hand up towards the venomous spike and a shield appeared between his hand and the approaching enemy weapon. The shield was composed of three light blue, translucent, slightly glowing hexagonal tiles, each about a foot and a half across, in a triangular pattern. The deathstalker's stinger hit the shield and stopped dead. H stood up, keeping his hand pointing at the shield, then yelled,

"Full dome, Sigma, now!" and punched the ground with his right hand, his weapon now sheathed. A dome, 8 feet in radius, created entirely of the glowing panels of before, expanded rapidly from the point of his fist's impact, with H at the center. The force of the dome-shield expanding launched the Deathstalker back, and it crashed into a group of trees. As it recovered, the other four charged it, and used teamwork to kill the Grimm by severing its stinger, then using Nora's hammer to drive the spike into the scorpions head. They turned, seeing the dome-shield dissipate, and all five watched the four girls launch one of their team members at the Nevermore and decapitate it with a scythe against the top of cliff.


	4. Chapter 4

The newly formed team JNPR was getting unpacked in their new dorm when they heard the door open to the adjoining dorm next door.

"That must be H," Pyrrha said, "Ozpin told us that he would be his own team, but would be working closely with us. Let's go over and see him." The four walked over to the main door to the dorm knocked once, then entered as they heard an unfamiliar voice say,

"Come in." The team looked and saw the tall boy Ren had noted earlier straightening up from setting down his giant duffel bag.

"Oh, it's you guys. Hey, how's it going?"

"Wait, who are you? This is H's room! Omg, are you...H?" Nora asked. The guy smiled, crouched, and unzipped his duffel bag, turning his back to them. As he stood back up, he turned back to the team and they saw he was wearing H's helmet.

"Does this answer your question, Nora?" H's now-familiar voice came from the helmet.

"But...How? You didn't sound like him and you're not as big as him and.."

"The helmet changes my voice just enough to not be recognized by a casual observer, the armor makes me look bigger that I am, and Sigma being in my ear constantly makes me more assertive and confident, and makes me louder and more aggressive as well. It's almost like I have a different personality when I have the armor on. Without it, I can still access Sigma, but the connection is weaker. I can send commands and he can transform my weapon and activate my shield gear, but we can't converse as easily or do anything as long or as easily." He took the helmet back off, "And since we're going to be working together, you might as well know my real name. My real name is Hunter Lewis." Pyrrha shook her head and said,

"Alright then, well, lets head to the dining hall for dinner and see if if we can't get to know each other a little bit better." The group started to walk to the cafeteria, with H carrying his helmet under his arm, but in his regular clothes otherwise, and the rest of them in their usual, armor/clothes mixes. Once at the dining hall, they sat down at an empty table, and were quickly joined by the group of girls that had been fighting with them in the forest during the initiation. The blonde girl on the other team started the conversation by introducing herself as Yang, and the rest of her team as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake, then saying,

"What kind of weapons do you guys have? For me, these bracelets expand into gauntlets that can also shoot dust rounds for range and to add force to my punches. I call them Ember Celica."

"I have a revolving cylinder grenade launcher that transforms into a big warhammer and its called Magnhild. I'm Nora, by the way. Do you want to see my weap-"

"No! Nora, don't pull that out in here. you'll destroy something! Sorry. Im Ren, my weapons are two machine pistols with blades attached to the bottom of the barrels. I call them my Stormflowers."

"I'm Pyrrha, I call my weapons Milo and akouo. Milo transforms between a spear and a rifle, and Akouo is my shield that goes with it. What are your weapons?" she said, looking towards the rest of team RWBY.

"Well, mine is a scythe that doubles as a high-powered sniper rifle," Ruby replied,"Weiss has a dust powered rapier, and Blake has a katana with a machine pistol handle that is on a ribbon. What about you, H? What's your weapon?"

"Well it's a bit less dramatic than yours," Hunter replied, pulling his knife out from an underarm sheath and placing it on the table, "but this dagger can transform automatically into any one-handed weapon that I need at that time in combat. Sigma takes care of changing it to what I need, when I need it. It doesn't have a name, though."

"But who or what is Sigma?" Yang asked, "and how do they know what you need the weapon to become?"

"And how could you not have a name for your weapon!" Ruby shrieked, incredulous. H smiled and tapped the side of his helmet, which he had picked up from the bench beside him and placed on the table,

"Sigma, holographic form." He then turned to the others again, as Sigma's glowing orange shape materialized on the table next to the helmet and started looking around.

"This, ladies, is Sigma. He's the AI that is hooked up into my suit. I'll let him explain for himself about my weapon for himself, but the reason I don't have a name for my weapon is that Sigma is so interconnected with it that I consider him the weapon, and thus refer to him by name, and to the weapon as an object." Sigma began, speaking in a cultured, but not remote voice,

"Well, team RWBY, I control his weapon because I am the link between his mind and his armor abilities and weapon. I am not only connected to the armor, but into Hunter's mind as well. I see what he sees, hear what he hears, and I also hear his thoughts, and he my voice because of this link. In combat, he needs only think what he wants his weapon or armor to do, and I hear it and make it happen, but for less shock to those around him, and less confusion with semblance, he will sometimes choose to speak the commands aloud, especially more complicated commands. Now, I believe we should turn towards the south wall, as I have patched into the schools central CPU and seen headmaster Ozpin coming into this room on the security cameras." As if on cue, Ozpin strode to the center of the south wall, onto a low platform which had been unnoticed, up until that point. Both teams turned to look as Ozpin walked in, then spun back around, but the hologram of Sigma had already vanished. The only one who did not appear shocked was Hunter, who shrugged and said,

"What can I say? I'd take him over any hacker every time, but he is his own person, with his own mind, and he has some quirks, just like any of us. Now let's see what Ozpin has to tell us." All nine of them turned around just in time for Ozpin to start talking.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I would just like to take a moment from your festivities tonight to announce a new system in place at beacon this year. To give students more "real world" experience, students will be required to undertake missions, at least two per month, but are encouraged to do as many as the would like to. Missions are separated out based on the number of people required, and there are missions available for groups of between one set of partners up to three teams working together. Check your scrolls for more information on currently available missions, and there is a pre-included feature to allow online sign-up. I hope to see you all going on missions shortly." Ozpin finished his speech and walked off the stage.

"Ooh, did you hear that! All of us should go on a mission together!" Nora exclaimed.

"All right. Hey H, can you have Sigma pull up a chart of the available missions for us on your helmet hologram?"Pyrrha asked. A second later, a chart was hovering above the table, with Sigma standing next to it.

"Of course I can, Miss Nikos, but in the future you can simply direct your requests to me. I will be able to hear you, so long as either Hunter or the helmet are in close proximity. This list is pre-sorted for groups of 8-12, or two-three teams." Sigma disappeared, and H shrugged,

"He's a bit touchy, but he seems to have taken a liking to you guys. He wouldn't make an offer to allow you to give him requests otherwise. He seems to like you, Pyrrha, especially. If I had asked him to do that, he'd probably have given me some mental crap about him not being my servant, but he didn't even hesitate for you. Now let's take a look at these missions."

"This one looks good. It looks like a pack of beowolves, a group of ursa, and a king taijitu have all taken an interest in the same small Faunus town. What do you guys think?" Jaune asked. Blake spoke up for the first time in the back, "Sounds like a mission for us. Let's get our weapons and gear together and we'll meet you at the landing pad."

"Sounds good. Sigma's already got us signed up and our ride leaves in twenty minutes. See you guys there." Replied H and the three teams each headed off their separate ways to prepare for their first official mission.

If you guys are still reading at this point, thank you and I would really appreciate any feedback you could give me. Please send me a review or your stories and I'll make sure to take a look


End file.
